


Danger Groins

by twilymeeks



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Consensual Sex, Fluffy Ending, I DID A LOT OF RESEARCH FOR THIS ONE, Light BDSM, Light-Hearted, M/M, Oral Sex, Tentacle Dick, This is the only time I will EVER write something like this I swear, bros being bros...so epic, garycato - Freeform, this was originally a joke fic and then it turned into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilymeeks/pseuds/twilymeeks
Summary: Avocato's secretly a kinky bastard. Gary finds out, and helps him out in fulfilling those fantasies.
Relationships: Avocato/Gary Goodspeed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Danger Groins

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO SO UM. THIS IS MY FIRST FIC OF THIS NATURE.  
> I did a lot of research on BDSM for this, I'm not joking. We're talking webpages after webpages of info literally just for a Garycato fic. Unironically put a ton of heart into this one, enjoy!

_Avocato wasn’t sure what kind of dream he was having._

He was definitely tied up to something, although he wasn’t exactly sure what it was. It definitely wasn’t a bed by all means, god, that would’ve been so much better. The wet surface touching his back definitely made him shiver from how it spread on his back. Sticky wounds covered his body, the byproduct of what seemed to be constant lashes against his skin. Looking up, three guards seemed to surround him. The lash wounds seemed to make sense now, as the trio of guards held whips that slightly held onto the blood that stuck to it’s leather coating. He wasn’t even sure how he could even see right now. First he felt warm, then cold, it was a constantly shifting cycle that just made him feel more confused than hurt. 

The badges looked familiar, and so was his current outfit, shredded and battered. The emblem showing the utmost allegiance to his cause was on the floor, dirtied. Almost like himself in the current situation.

Suddenly, it all seemed to make sense as the floating figure approached him, yellow eyes piercing into his soul. The figure approached him with a grim smile, grabbing him by the fur with his petite fingers. It may not look like it at a glance, but this figure was powerful, and it was someone whom Avocato respected very much; and yet, he’d decided to go on and betray him. It was humiliating, petrifying, and downright _cruel_. Yet, it felt good.

He knew this was definitely crossing the line of what he found pleasurable, and he was not enjoying a single second of the torture that was being thrown to him. Yes, Avocato was positive that the figure was aware of this “quirk” he seemed to have, in reality and outside of it. He knew this wasn’t in his comfort zone, but he did it anyways. A shiver ran down Avocato’s back as his breath began to stagger. God, even in a dream, he was screaming internally for his brain to gain some sort of rational thought, but it just wouldn’t come. The constant pressure from being stared at with eyes full of trenches rendered him speechless. He almost wanted to laugh at how stupid this was, and yet his body longed for it when in reality, he didn’t.

He definitely wanted to wake up, no, he had to. His breath hitched as the sensation between his legs grew, biting his tongue to prevent himself from amplifying the situation further. 

“The next time you go against my wishes, you will face the consequences—but you’re far from weary of that, aren’t you?”

His emotions were displayed out in the open, caught in a mouse trap. His head was whipped to the ground, crashing against the asphalt floor. His head was throbbing, the sound of broken bells violating his eardrums. The significant shift in position threw the sensations of his cock into a frenzy, the ventrexian nearly letting a warm groan loose from his throat. This isn’t how he wanted it to be, and he hated his body for considering any of this pleasurable to begin with. Growing fears gnawed at his mind, lifting his head up despite the harsh impact of earlier. The onslaught of dizziness didn’t initially cross his, but he was definitely going to crash to the floor at any given moment. He definitely felt warmer than earlier, but he couldn’t pinpoint why. Was he falling? He definitely was falling, crashing into the asphalt and giving into the pain-

-and he woke up.

Groaning at the assault of light in his eyes, Avocato’s mind fixated back to the reality he was experiencing. They were stuck in Final Space, and he couldn’t really pinpoint how long it’s been since then. He could definitely pinpoint the moment he garnered a second chance at life though, that was something he wouldn’t forget for as long as he continued living. What he did forget, however, was the warm feeling that seemed to transcend the surprisingly realistic dream he’d just woken up from. Perhaps it was just the coziness of the ship’s bedsheets, which could only be described as a ventrexian’s ideal sunbath. Absolute killers. As his eyes began to adjust to the environment around him, he noticed something wet seeping from the bedsheets. It didn’t look like he’d spilled anything on it lately, and it didn’t look like it came from the outside either. Which meant-

“...”

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.”

  
  


-

“Yo yo, Avocato! What’s with the sour look?”

Avocato crunched through his lunch, nothing else in the scope of his mind. No matter what, Gary would always be able to invade that headspace. It wasn’t a bad thing though; Gary was a genuine guy, not to mention some of the banter he’s witnessed definitely puts a smile on his face. In a way, Avocato appreciated Gary dearly. Through all the traumatic events Final Space could hurl their way, Gary and the other members of the Team Squad pretty much held each other together like glue. It was weird being part of a larger group, but it definitely helped Avocato keep his sanity. Yes, even _KVN_ meant something to him. After all, it was the robot’s job to keep people sane in the first place.

“Nothing.” Avocato replied.

“Come on, dude! You didn’t even look at my eyeholes!” Gary said.

“Who would want to look at your eyeholes?”

“Avocato, if you’re ashamed of your eyeholes, just tell me. I don’t judge!”

“Gary.”

“Okay, okay! Don’t get your claws in a tussle, okay?” Gary asked.

“You’ve just been looking more—how should I say it—angry-faced.”

Avocato grumbled. He knew he wasn’t getting out of this no matter how hard he tried. He wasn’t willing to go into any of the major details, but Gary would pester him nonetheless. 

“Okay, you broke me man.” Avocato replied.

“I...kinda had a pretty vivid dream last night. Been bugging me since I woke up.” 

“How real we talkin’?” Gary asked.

“Like, so real it’s almost unheard of.” Avocato replied.

At this point, Gary’s attention was entirely devoted to Avocato. The blonde has already sat down next to him in the bay, eagerly listening to every word he was saying. It was childlike, almost endearing for Avocato to witness. 

“So—what happened in it?” Gary asked.

“I was beaten by the Lord Commander.” Avocato responded, eyes widened just remembering it.

“Woah! Like, _pump the brakes_. That went places fast.” Gary said, chuckling awkwardly.

“Sounds more like a nightmare than a dream.”

“Heh, yeah.” Avocato said. Despite his outward appearance, Avocato was losing his mind internally. He really thought this would be easier, but Gary was already so invested in his violent dream than anything else here.

“You know, if you want—I could stay with you for the night?” Gary asked.

At this point, Avocato’s mind exploded.

“Y-You don’t have to do that.” Avocato said, visibly taken aback by Gary’s offer.

“Wouldn’t Quinn mind?”

“If it’s just you and me, I think she’ll be okay with it!” Gary replied.

“I mean—after the incident with Little Cato, I think she’ll definitely be more open to the idea.”

Avocato needed to say no. He definitely had to say no to this, but alas, his rational mind didn’t win this battle.

“If that’s what you wanna do.” Avocato said.

“Just don’t be too loud.”

“All right! A sleepover with my right hand man!” Gary said, his face glowing with excitement.

“I haven’t slept over with anyone in ages—Avocato, let me guarantee you that I will be the best sleeping buddy that you’ll _ever_ have.”

He was definitely going to regret this, without a doubt; and as the sky dimmed to a pale, blue night, Gary was more than eager to place himself in Avocato’s living quarters, albeit earlier than expected. Ruffling his fur with a towel, Avocato slouched onto his bed, letting a long sigh.

“These zombie hordes are getting out of control.” Avocato said.

“Must be pretty freaky for you. I mean, you’re literally fighting yourself.

“Man, you’re right on the money.” Gary replied.

“It’s just—weird, you know? Seeing dead versions of yourself who died for the same cause. Except me.” 

“You’ve got a strong will, man. We got this.” Avocato said.

“I swear on it. We’re gonna get out of here.”

“You know it, broski!” Gary said, patting the ventrexian’s shoulder. Avocato jumped at the sudden contact, falling to the floor.

“O-Oh my crap! Are you good? Please tell me you’re good!” Gary said, softly slapping Avocato’s face.

“Gary. I’m not dead.” Avocato grumbled.

“Come on! We already lost you once, I don’t know what I’d do if you lost another of your nine lives.” Gary replied.

Avocato rubbed his head. He still wasn’t used to Gary’s extroverted nature, even after all this time. That fall would definitely leave a bump, and yet—why didn’t he seem mad? Having his privacy invaded like that from Gary of all people was something he’d usually find annoying, but this felt different. 

“Earth to Avocato? You’re flushed up.” 

Avocato touched his face, and instantly patted his cheeks in an attempt to wash the sea of red from his face. Gary lent a hand to bring Avocato back to his feet, and he accepted. He came back to his feet, and layed down on the bed. Gary climbed in to join, Avocato’s internal alarm panicking at the sudden contact.

“I thought you were sleeping on the floor!” Avocato shouted.

“Changed my mind. What, a bro can’t sleep with his other bro?” Gary replied.

“We clasped, Avocato. That’s a sign of the ultimate, most _powerful_ level of friendship in the universe.”

**Trust**. That friendship would definitely shift gears if Gary knew about his—well, quirks, as he liked to call it. But man, he could not get that fall out of his head. Now that he thought about it, he wondered what he would look like tied up. God, just imagining how tight it would be made his heart all fuzzy. Gary tying him up would be nice—wait, that wasn’t right. Avocato bit his lip as he tried to keep Gary out of his head, but alas, his libido was starting to speak louder than his brain. He’s never even thought about Gary this way before, but just the thought of his fate being controlled by a guy like Gary, god it was exhilarating, and warm and—rock-solid.

As soon as Avocato felt it, he could hear his heart internally screaming. Of all the times something like this could happen, it just had to be when his best friend was lying beside him in bed. Of course, his face was still the same as always, the straight-man character with the deadpan facial expression; and even so, his face was as red as a person could get.

“You good, buddy?” Gary asked.

“Kinda went silent for a minute there. Pretty awkward for the both of us, huh..” 

“It’s not awkward.” Avocato said, forcing his words out.

“Face my eyeholes, cat-man.” Gary replied.

“I am _not_ a cat.” Avocato grumbled.

Gary grabbed Avocato’s shoulders, turning the ventrexian to face him. Avocato’s face was warm to the touch, his eyes averting away from Gary.

“Not that there’s anything you’d really need to tell me, but if you need to talk about anything, my eardrums are open for business!” Gary said. He inched his body closer to Avocato, touching the tips of his ears. Just the contact alone made Avocato want to evaporate as he tried to keep a steady demeanor. Everything was working out perfect, at least until something seemed to nudge against his genius.

“Whoops, guess I pressed your leg there!” Gary said, chuckling.

“Lemme just flip this over and check—”

“—that?”

-

  
  


“Look buddy, it’s nothing to be ashamed of! If anything, that might be a compliment on my part?” 

Avocato buried his face in his hands. The worst outcome has come to light, not to mention he had to endure the most agonizing five minutes of silence he’d ever had to sit through. 

“No need to be embarrassed, man...if I’m being honest, I could care less! Just proves I’m smokin’.” Gary said, chuckling.

“So what was it, the eyes? The messy blonde hair? It somehow looks good no matter what I do.”

Should he say it? He thought, there’s no real coming back from this, right? Gary would just keep pestering him because obviously his groin getting heated thinking about his best friend was totally a conversation topic.

“It’s...none of the above.” Avocato replied, still hesitating to look Gary in the eyes.

“So you _were_ thinking about me?” Gary said. Avocato couldn’t see it, but a hint of blush seemed to appear on his cheeks at the ventrexian’s comment.

“In what way? Not gonna judge or anything, man. Just curious.”

“It’s—um, how do I say it,” Avocato said.

“Have you ever been in one of ‘those’ shops before?”

“Maybe like, twice in my life. Wasn’t buying anything though, had other peeps with me.” Gary replied.

“Do you know what the really shiny, dark garments in the back are for?” Avocato said, starting to look Gary in the eyes just a tad.

“Hmm. I think I do, they’re for uh—woah.” Gary said, finally realizing what Avocato meant.

“So this means... **you’ve got a danger boner???** ”

“Gary, what the _hell_ is a danger boner.” Avocato said, his face growing red.

“Fancy way for the way your ventrexian dong swings, my dude!” Gary replied.

“But man, that was way unexpected. Didn’t think you’d be the type to be into that, given your-”

“History, I know.” Avocato said.

“Before I was recruited with the Lord Commander, my former partner and I would practice that sort of thing. I know it might sound weird, but it strengthened our bond like nothing else.”

“So, lemme get this straight? Your danger boner went _haywire_ because you thought of me doing super crazy stuff to you?” Gary asked.

“Kinda embarrassing, but yeah.” Avocato said.

Twirling tufts of his fur, Avocato wasn’t sure if he wanted to say anything else. Admittedly, it felt a lot better letting those thoughts out than keeping them repressed, yet there was still a part of him that believed Gary would definitely see him in a different light. The doubts continued to cross his mind, until-

“Do you, uh, want me to do that to you?”

_-that happened._

“Wait, what?!” Avocato shouted.

“No way. Just because I thought about it does not mean it’s actually happening. You’re not even experienced enough to do something like that!”

“What, tying someone up in rope?” Gary chuckled.

“First of all, you’re talking about the son of one of the galaxy’s biggest criminals, and pretty killer past-thief. Second of all, I can just get HUE to watch me.”

“I was able to find a piece of rope from past ventures.” AVA said, walking into the room.

“Oh my crap, HUE?! Don’t tell me you were _eavesdropping_ on us, you sly fox!” Gary shouted.

“I can hear everything on the ship, Gary. I would not let you do anything of this nature unsupervised.” HUE said over the intercoms.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve encountered anyone like this, prisoner or the latter. Is Avocato what you call a _‘kinky bastard’_ on Earth?”

“Come on, HUE. Don’t tease my buddy Avocato and his lil’ danger groin.” Gary said, poking Avocato’s cheek lightly, to which was immediately swatted away by Avocato.

“It all depends on whether Avocato is okay with it though.” HUE said.

“Do you consent?”

Avocato still wasn’t able to process the situation. I mean, there was definitely a part of him that wanted this, but at the same time, it was definitely weird. But in the end, the two clasped. Both of them had a fair share of trust within one another, and wasn’t that key in this sort of practice?

“You know what, fine.” Avocato said.

“But you better not be too rough.”

“Oh, I thought you _liked_ it that way?” Gary said with a smug expression. The next thing he knew, he definitely had a slap mark on his face.

-

“Shibari, the art of bondage in Japanese homosapien culture.”

Admittedly, Gary was nervous. As Avocato raised his paws towards Gary, his heart pumped. Perhaps it was the anticipation, or the fact that he’d never done it before. It was such a simple process so far---he was simply wrapping the rope around his friend’s wrists, yet he couldn’t help but feel anxious about this sort of thing. As he started to cross the ropes to form the knot, Avocato touched his hand with his fingers, looking him in the eyes.

“You gotta chill, man.” Avocato said.

“I can see you shaking. I know, it’s nerve-wracking. Even I was anxious the first time I did this sort of thing. HUE and AVA are watching too, so you’ll be okay.”

Gary took a breath, Avocato watching as he did so. It felt a little better, but it was still something he didn’t understand. I mean, everyone has their kinks. Even if some were—out of the ordinary from what he thought of, he tried to understand it the best he could. Avocato definitely had lots of experience in the past, and he was sure that he’d guide him through along with HUE and AVA. After a while, he’d finally finished. Gary had been tying up the Avocato’s wrists, while AVA seemed to handle the legs. The final result was an almost frog-like position, to which Avocato’s wrist was bound to the other rope. In turn, this basically took downward-dog to another level. Of course, Avocato had discussed things with Gary before the bondage process even began, even coming up with a safe word if Gary was going a bit too far. There was _one_ thing Gary had kept from him though.

As Avocato looked up, his sight was immediately taken away from him. He silently gasped, feeling the sensation of fabric around his face. He could feel a larger pair of hands tie a knot, sementing his temporary blindness. 

“Gary, you did not tell me about that.” HUE said.

“Look. I found it last minute, okay?” Gary replied.

“I’m not some kind of _holy dominatrix_ , HUE. Although I would probably rock the hell out of that leather.”

Taking another object from AVA’s hands, Gary stretched it out to see it clearly. Of course he knew it was some sort of gag, but he’d never seen one up close until now. 

“Gonna be gentle here, never done this before.” Gary said as he got closer to Avocato. Now that he thought about it, wasn’t he _supposed_ to be rough? Not in an uncomfortable way, but something that would at least be good enough for his friend. WIth a bit of caution, Gary opened the ventrexian’s jaw with a bit of force. He pushed the gag in properly, and instantly went to tie it. Looking at Avocato now, he looked almost smaller than he was. It was strange to see him in such a vulnerable position, something that Gary would rarely see from the guy. His grouchy best friend was now robbed off eyesight and vocal rights, and in a way, it compelled him.

“It’s so weird seeing you this _small_.” Gary said, touching the back of Avocato’s ear. It twitched from the touch, and he could feel the ventrexian jump from it as well. He had to start small, then ramp up as he went. He didn’t really have a singular plan aside from the things Avocato told him. Did Gary mention that Avocato gave him consent to fuck? That was definitely a maybe in Gary’s mind, but he just had to get himself set straight; and with a bit of thinking, he escalated it slightly further. Grinding his teeth, Gary bit the same ear he was touching earlier. Avocato’s shoulders seemed to tighten at this, but instantly relaxed.

“Gary, based upon my observations, you are quite terrible at setting the mood.” HUE cut in.

“Look, I’m trying my best! I said I’d do it!” Gary replied.

“But Gary, you are not exactly the dominant type.” HUE said.

“You are far too happy-go-lucky to even be _remotely_ aggressive on purpose.”

“You know what, HUE? You want me to be the bad guy, I”ll—somehow try to be!” Gary replied, puffing his cheeks. He walked over to Avocato, thinking of something to say; and then, it hit him.

“My man, for a tough cat guy, you’re looking pretty small.” Gary chuckled, secretly cringing in his mind. He _really_ sucked at this.

“It’s crazy, like you literally can’t do anything. So much for being a former second-in command, because right now, all of that is gone.”

Nextly, Gary pinched the man-nips of Avocato. He wasn’t sure why he even _called_ them man-nips, but that didn’t exactly matter. He circled his fingers around the left nipple to gain stimulation, to which Avocato’s voice slightly hitched despite the gag in his mouth. By the time he finished, he didn’t even need to stimulate the one on the right, as his body had already done the jobs for him.

“Man, you’ve even got **danger nips**?” Gary said.

“God, you are the wildest ventrexian I know. Yet you can’t get out of this one, can you?”

Gary bit the nips of Avocato, to which a more audible sound could be heard from the ventrexian. It surprised Gary at first, but perhaps what he was doing was working. Maybe, just maybe, he could try and ramp it up more. After all this time, Gary finally took a glance at Avocato’s ‘dick situation’. He slid down his undergarments just a tad, and low and behold, a surprisingly entracing alien dick was awaiting him. Then again, it was more of a tentacle, but definitely larger than he’d expected. It bore a purple hue, and ironically, smelled of earth cats. He touched it a little bit, and it instantly began to wiggle. Avocato’s body tensed up, and Gary noticed this. Maybe he could take advantage of this. He touched the tentacle again, this time rubbing it a little harder. He let his hand wrap around it, letting his hand rub it in a back and forth motion. As he did so, the tentacle seemed to swell up a bit, intriguing Gary even more.

“Okay, alien dick is _kinda_ freakin’ me out, but we got this. Gary’s got this.” Gary muttered to himself. Suddenly, he realized something.

“Hey HUE, you got a camera on you?” Gary asked.

Avocato’s heart jumped at Gary's words. He attempted to say something, but the gag in his mouth produced more saliva rather than words. Of course, that was what a ball gag was supposed to do. The holes allowed for air to flow to his mouth despite his jaw being forcefully locked to it. He could feel it dripping down his chin, and moved his head to the side in order to feel less of it. Admittedly, he expected Gary to do a sub-par job, but he didn’t expect Gary to go as far as he did. Was the purpose of the blindfold for him to not see whatever Gary was going to do to him? Gary was definitely a beginner, but that thought made his cock tighten just a bit. It had been _years_ since he’d engaged in this activity with someone else, so who could blame him? The only way he’d been able to experience it all this time was through sheer _fantasy_ , and that couldn’t even compare to what he was feeling now. It was Gary, but he still provided in the basic aspects, even if it wasn’t to any true extremes yet. 

Bondage gave him an awareness of his body that he couldn't really experience anywhere else. He realized just how built his body really was, not to mention the flexibility he had to even stay upright in this position without feeling any form of discomfort. God, he’d been bound up surprisingly well with HUE’s assistance. Gary was definitely right. In this state, he was _powerless_ , and the click of a camera sealed his fate almost like the descending bars of a prison door.

“You are smokin’, my god.”

Gary’s words made Avocato’s heart flutter. His partner used to say something similar to him, so of course his heart would get excited. He could feel his cheeks growing hot at his best friend’s words, almost as if they were going to melt at the touch. He could hear a few more clicks of the camera, and then, footsteps. Avocato’s heart began to race. What was Gary planning next? Would it be kinda stupid? _Elevated_ , almost? All those thoughts disappeared when he felt a hand on one area.

Admittedly, he has pride in his ass. Not because it was big or anything, but because it was toned. That’s what hard work will do to the body. Feeling Gary’s fingers touch that area was almost a surprise to him. Then he felt a loosening in the ropes. 

_What the hell is he doing?_

Suddenly, a metallic pair of hands touched his body. He felt his body flipping upright, and his body hit the floor once again lightly. He definitely felt the saliva dripping from his face now, letting out a ragged breath. Another click could be heard, his breath hitching at the sound. Gary was starting to get better at this, perhaps HUE might’ve given him a pointer or two. Either way, it definitely kept him intrigued. He was exposed, his fur pricked by the room’s soft, cold air along with his cock wide open to the public. It was embarrassing, knowing your best friend is seeing your most vulnerable place imaginable. He wondered if Gary had even seen an alien dick before. By the way he was fondled, probably not.

What Avocato didn’t expect though, was for something to be inserted so quickly.

_You’re okay with sex, right bro-cato?_

_Wait, I thought you were just into Quinn._

_Avocato, my man, I swing with whoever destiny pulls me too. I’m kinda into both. That’s okay, right?_

This was definitely lube. Avocato let out a groan at the impact, his hole opened with the help of Gary’s fingers. They slid through easy, something that Avocato didn’t expect from Gary. His hands looked rough at a first glance, but they seemed to feel much softer here.

_Dude, I could care less about that. I’m pretty much the same way._

_Oh my gosh, we’re literally even bigger bro’s than I thought! The trust mode had tightened in ways that the universe can’t even rival!_

**Trust.** Yes, that was it. Avocato trusted Gary with his life. In his lowest, Gary would reassure him. Despite all his mishaps, he wanted to make sure Avocato grew as a person, even with all his mistakes. He knew he was fucked up, but to Gary, Avocato was a good person.

Despite everything, Gary was good to him.

_You really think so?_

_Avocato, we clasped. The clasp of friendship lasts forever, and so does trust. I’ve got your back._

_Even after--everything?_

_Looked, you messed up in a lot of ways. There’s stuff you just can’t come back from; but I trust in you, knowing that you’re always trying to be better._

**_You’re a good guy, man. You’ve just gotta keep proving that._ **

Suddenly, Gary could hear a sob. Looking down, he realized it was from his bro; panic brewing in his chest, he took the gag off along with the blindfold. It was then Gary saw the redness beneath his yellow eyes as he licked the dripping saliva from his lips.

“Hey, hey. Did I hurt you? Oh my crap, oh my god.” Gary said. HE wasn’t sure whether to say crap, god, whatever. All that mattered was whether Avocato was okay or not.

“Y-You didn’t hurt me.” Avocato said, sniffling.

“I was thinking about what you said to me...before all of _this_ , you know?”

“The butt stuff?” Gary asked.

“No! Not the butt stuff!’ Avocato replied.

“The stuff about you trusting me.”

“You can talk to me about it. If you want to, though.” Gary replied.

Avocato’s eyes peered down, and then came to look Gary in the eyes. Gary realized the difference in the way Avocato looked at him earlier compared to now. Avocato’s eyes looked anxious, almost afraid to even open up despite their connection. But now, it almost felt glistening. It was then that Gary realized what Avocato had meant all this time. Avocato was willing to put so much faith in everything he did. Even if it was a terrible decision, or when Gary was just doing something _undeniably_ obnoxious, Avocato was willing to put his trust in him. Gary did the same, and in turn, their bond felt like nothing else. Gary’s cheeks flourished, not being able to control his next action.

Gary’s lips touched Avocato’s, the softness of his lips colliding with the rough nature of Avocato’s. He let it stay there for a moment, letting his tongue mesh with Avocato’s in return. As their lips finally parted, the two couldn’t help but stare at one another, their faces flushed red.

“I—um, I didn’t mean to-” Gary stuttered, but was instantly cut off by Avocato.

“It’s okay. I liked that, actually.” Avocato said, smiling. A tear fell from the ventrexian’s eye, Gary using his thumb to wash it away. He cupped Avocato’s cheeks, and smiled.

“Gary, the trust you put in me—it means a lot. Like, so much it’s kind of insane.” Avocato said.

“If I hadn’t met you, I wouldn’t be the same person I am now. No matter what happens, I’ll always be by your side. **It’s back to back for life**.”

A tear fell from Gary’s eye. He instantly wiped it away, Avocato laughing.

“There’s no shame in crying. This kind of vulnerability—it’s what makes me so enthralled in this sort of thing.” Avocato said.

“This sort of honesty, it’s important.”

“I got you man.” Gary said, sniffling. He put a hand on Avocato’s paw, and clasped it.

“Back to back for life, bro.”

“Not to be a stickler in changing the subject, but when are you gonna get to the butt stuff?” Avocato said, giving a playful tone.

“But seriously, this stuff’s gonna dry up at some point.”

“Oh my gosh, I forgot!” Gary said.

“Luckily for you, I’ve got a _diploma_ in butt stuff!”

Putting more lube on his fingers, he stuck his fingers in Avocato’s hole again. This time, Avocato’s groan was much more audible now that the ball gag was out of the picture. Quickly taking his fingers out, he wiped them off his pants, taking off his belt afterwards. Gary took of his pants along with his underwear, revealing his human dong to Avocato.

“Oh my god.” Avocato said.

“I know, right? Bigger than you thought, huh?” Gary replied, chuckling.

“You sure you wanna do this?”

“You know it, baby.” Avocato replied, sending a playful wink Gary’s way.

Carefully, Gary inserted his dick into Avocato. The ventrexian let out a fairly loud moan as he gently pushed it in, giving a glance at Avocato just to make sure he wasn’t hurting him. After a good few seconds, Gary finally gave one more push, sliding his dick in completely. Avocato’s breathing seemed to become a lot faster, licking his lips to prevent any saliva from dripping down.

He started to rock his hips slowly, making sure Avocato would get used to it. The ventrexian’s breath hitched as the two rocked in a back and forth motion.

“You good?” Gary asked.

“As good as it gets, man.” Avocato replied.

“G-Go a little faster. Feels _really_ good right now.”

Gary nodded, and decided to grind a bit more. The two were starting to sync up, their movements speeding up further. Gary could feel pleasurable sensations thickening through his cock, letting out a moan himself. Avocato’s eyes widened, and chuckled. The two were definitely connected now, completely comfortable in each other. Gary didn’t even imagine himself being _this_ intimate when it came to sex, but now it was seemingly a reality. He was enjoying this just as much as Avocato was. Hell, the two probably forgot that AVA and HUE were even watching them. Now their movements were quickening without even realizing it, the two guys completely immersed in each other. 

_So this is what it meant to feel close with someone like this._

Suddenly, Gary’s eyes widened. They’d been going at it without even realizing it, talking to each other and begging to either go faster, pump it somewhere, anything in between. The sensation between his legs became tightening almost, meaning one thing.

“Avocato, I’m pulling out.”

Slowly stopping their motions, Gary slowly took his cock out, letting out a pleasured groan. From the look in Avocato’s eyes, he definitely knew what was coming. 

“Gary, I know this might not be the best timing, but I’m gonna need you to untie my hands.” Avocato said.

“Already on it.’ AVA replied, beginning the process of untying his wrists. Once AVA had taken the rope away, Avocato stretched out his hand, ushering the blonde to come closer.

“Avocato, your hands.” Gary said, noticing the rope marks on his fur.

“We can take care of that later. Do you wanna be sucked off or not?” Avocato replied.

Taking a deep breath, Gary knelt down and nodded. Scooting closer, Avocato wrapped his hands around Gary’s dick and slowly put it in his mouth. He let out a grunt, surprised at how much bigger it was now that he had it in there. He didn’t get it fully inside, but it was definitely enough to get those pleasure points. Avocato started to suck, an audible moan coming from Gary.

“Oh crap, Avocato—oh my _god_ , that’s good.” Gary said, his breath hitching as Avocato sucked a little harder. Taking his mouth off of it, Avocato licked the shaft of his cock, a shiver running down Gary’s body. Avocato smiled smugly, knowing his efforts were paying off. Gary’s dick was already swelling up from earlier, and it wouldn’t be much longer before he came either. Just as he thought that, he felt it twitch in his mouth. Rubbing it with his hand further, Gary's body tensed, knowing what was to come.

“Avocato, I think I”m going to-” Gary said, his breathing quickening. WIth one final suck, Gary let a loud moan erupt from his system, deeming Avocato’s efforts successful. His cock twitched as spurts of cum came from his tip, getting in Avocato’s mouth. Avocato instantly pulled it from his mouth as Gary’s semen started to fill it, the final spurts landing on Avocato’s face.

“Oh my god, I literally creamed you harder than a cream pie.” Gary said.

“It’s not a big deal.” Avocato said, swallowing the remnants of cum that entered his mouth. Avocato reached for Gary’s shirt, wiping his face and cleansing it of the white, sticky substance.

“You’re next, bro.” Gary said.

“I never finished the job, remember? AVA, get over here and tie my bro up again! A little looser this time, okay?”

AVA tied the ventrexian up again, Avocato looking at Gary with curiosity.

‘Don’t tell me you’re sucking me off.” Avocato said, chuckling.

“I _am_ sucking you off, my friend!” Gary said, patting his chest.

“I’m not a good dominatrix, but I am a popsicle expert. You’re in good hands, brother.”

Touching the alien dick with ease, he put his mouth to it. It was still swelled, just as it was earlier. Avocato let out a hearty groan as Gary began to suck on it, the tentacle wiggling in his mouth as he did so. Avocato’s breathing started to hitch a bit, panting from the contact.  
  


“Fuck, Gary. _Harder_.” Avocato said, clearly in the heat of the moment. Gary raised a thumbs up, and sucked a bit harder. This led to a full-fledged moan coming from the ventrexian, his tentacle dick seeming to swell even more in Gary’s mouth. It was clear that whatever kind of semen Avocato had, it swelled with the stuff just as Gary’s did, just in a really different way. At this point, Avocato was panting harder than before. His cheeks were flushed with pleasure, looking Gary in the eyes with a smile. Gary’s eyes sparkled knowing he was doing well, and took his mouth out, fondling the tentacle around. He rubbed it with his hands, moving the swelling body part in a back and forth motion. The tentacle began to wiggle around again, seemingly tightening.

“Gary, I’m gonna—” Avocato said before his breath hitched in his throat, the ventrexian attempting to hold back a moan. Gary put it in his mouth again, desperate to finish the job. Avocato had done all sorts of good for him. He’d been his first friend in five years, and was willing to stick with him through thick and thin, even if it _was_ stupid. This was definitely an experience, something that would stick with him. This entire ordeal was proof of just how close he and Avocato actually were. He’d even go as far as to say he loved the guy. He had no regrets, and sucked one final time as Avocato let a satisfactory moan from his system. Blue semen came onto his face, painting his shirt along with parts of his face and legs. A final sputter hit the floor between them with a soft spray, signalling the end of the road. 

Gary mouthed for AVA to unbind Avocato from both his legs and his wrists, the job being done within a short span of two minutes. The rope marks on Avocato’s body were evident as he pulled up his underwear, displayed between his wrists along with his ankles. The ventrexian stretched his body, finally free from the shackles of bondage. Gary picked his jacket up from the floor, and threw it to Avocato. He looked up at Gary, confused.

“Letting you wear it, bro. Gotta cover those marks.” Gary said. Avocato nodded, and put on the leather jacket. It was warm, and smelled of Gary’s scent. He smiled, truly grateful for Gary’s kindness. He laid down on the floor, letting out an exhausted sigh. He heard the sound of Gary’s footsteps, laying down to join him. Avocato looked Gary in the eyes, not with an anxious look, but an honest smirk. Gary’s cheeks flushed, and he let out a cheeky smile in return. He scooted closer, and intertwined his hands in Avocato’s. Avocato let out a silent gasp as a kiss was planted on his cheek, immersing himself in this moment. 

“So is this like, the start of something?” Gary said, blushing.

“Definitely. What are you going to tell Quinn, though?” Avocato replied.

“She’ll get it.” Gary said.

“She kinda knows I have a crush on you too.”

“Wow, I’m so honored.” Avocato said, laughing.

“You gonna annoy me to death like KVN?

“Uh— **NO**! I will never, ever be in the same tier as KVN!” Gary said.

“Freakin’ jerkface. I’m less of a jerkface than him, mind you.”

Avocato couldn’t help but laugh, growing breathless almost. Gary shoved him playfully, eventually joining him in the laughing fit. This was definitely the start of something special for the two. They weren’t just bros anymore. They were partners, an unstoppable pair that would get through anything that comes their way. 

_Getting those burns off though? Now that would be a bitch to handle without HUE or AVA spilling._

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi!
> 
> This is the first explicit fanfic I've ever done like, ever. It's kinda crazy how this all stemmed from everyone thinking Avocato said danger groins in (at the time of posting this) the most recent teaser for season 3, and then it became something that wasn't a joke! Note to self, never take a joke fic seriously.
> 
> But in all honestly, this is definitely one of the fics I've put the most effort into and it's pretty insane. BDSM is really built on trust and connection, and this is something I really wanted to display when it came to Avocato and Gary. It's also pretty interesting to write Gary attempting to be a dominant person to a dominant individual, something Gary definitely isn't in any capacity. Gary and Avocato have this sort of connection through thick and thin, especially through season 1, and as the fic went on, I really wanted to explore that theme of 'trust' and how much it really affect Avocato and Gary, and how it's really motivated them to grow and understand each other as people.
> 
> If you made it to the end, thank for giving this one a shot, and I hope you enjoyed it lots, whether it was for your own pleasure or simply looking for a new fic to read. See you next time!


End file.
